Halo: Infestation
by Anthony Horton
Summary: Oracle 3, a squad of ODST troopers, has been tasked with the reconnaissance of Insurrectionist IED production plants on Earth. What they uncover, however, is far more sinister than any conventional IED operation. Set in post Covenant-Human War timeline.
1. Prologue

In 2567 Insurrectionist forces mounted a massive offensive against the United Nations Space Command (UNSC) Misriah Armory on Mars. The UNSC, undermanned due to high casualties during the Human-Covenant war, could defend the armory and in a matter of hours it fell into the hands of the Insurrection. The battle for Misriah dealt a huge blow to Unified Earth Government (UEG) forces and marked a resurgence of Insurrectionist forces throughout the inner colonies and on Earth it-self.

Soon large Insurrectionist cells began attacking UEG controlled buildings and UNSC troops using a combination of suicide bombers, Improvised Explosive Devices (IEDs), and Vehicle Born IEDs (VBIEDs). In retaliation the UNSC, unable to put together a large scale occupational force, began using squads of Orbital Drop Shock Troops (ODST) to occupy cities that were not under UEG control. These ODST troops were tasked with rooting out Insurrection members and uncovering IED production facilities. However, having fought the covenant for so many years, the ODST were ill prepared to combat an enemy that mixed in with the general populace and wore no uniform.

After much deliberation UNSC Central Command (CENTCOM) opted to use psychological warfare against the Insurrection. Snatch and grab operations were authorized against known Insurrection cell leaders and supporters. Those captured were publicly executed or tortured. CENTCOM hoped this brutal display would send a message to the Insurrection. _None of you are safe. We will find you. We will eliminate you. We will take any measures necessary regardless of the cost._ CENTCOM also put a bargaining chip into play for any members of the Insurrection that were having doubts about their leadership. This plan offered little-to-no punishment for turning one-self in and pledging allegiance to the UEG. The few that turned them-selves in were tortured and executed.

In the summer of 2569 an anonymous civilian from Old Mombasa offered information on a large scale IED production operation in the area of Liberty Street. The day of the meeting his body was found, beaten and decapitated, outside of the NMPD HQ. On the wall behind the man's body the words "_Those who support the tyrants will be punished, revolution is at hand,"_ were written in blood. The threat of mass revolution forced CENTCOM to relocate elements of 105th Shock Troops Division, 7th Battalion into the city of Mombasa. One of these elements was the men of Echo Company, 2nd Platoon, 3rd Squad. Call-sign Oracle 3. This is their story.


	2. Day One

Day One

August 23rd 2569

Location: /:CLASSIFIED:/

1345 Hours

Sergeant Taylor Miles ran his fingers though his recently shaven hair, its brown color matching his deep brown eyes. He stood, flanked by the two other fire team leaders in his squad, near the hood of a mud splashed warthog. Its engine clicked a steady beat as it cooled from running all day. The three men wore full combat uniform, sweat dripped from their faces in the summer heat and rings of salt lined the collars of their shirts, their helmets and weapons stowed neatly at their sides. Taylor's eyes flickered over the map sitting on the Warthog's hood. It showed a satellite image of the city of Mombasa. Taylor had been there before. Many of the ODST in Oracle 3 had seen combat there. His head flooded with memories of the battle. Bullet riddled and plasma scorched walls, the bodies of both human and covenant soldiers littered the streets.

A nudge to his shoulder pulled him back to reality. Oracle 3's squad leader, Lieutenant Frost, stepped out from the passenger's seat of Oracle 3's Command warthog. Miles had served under her before, but now she wore officer's bars. She was a fine leader and an excellent tactician. She took a few steps toward the cluster of men and placed her helmet on the hood of the Warthog. She cleared her voice and spoke, "Gentlemen, word came down from CENTCOM this morning. We are going to be running security in Mombasa." A groan came from Oracle 3-3's team leader, Sergeant Alexander Jacobs. "Now I know you've been there before and I know at least one of you doesn't want to go back," she continued, eyeing Jacobs, "but CENTCOM wants us to root out some bad mothers from the area." Frost shifted her weight and gestured to a long road on the map.

"Word is the Innies are making IEDs and have set up shop here. Liberty Street. Our job is to patrol the area daily and see if we can pick up on any Innie activities in the area. If CENTCOM gives us the ok we get to kick down some doors and kick a little ass. We'll set up operations here," her finger moved to a building that had been circled in red marker, "Hotel Zanzibar. We'll rotate out teams for patrols and guard. I just got off the horn with Vyper Actual. He wants us in the city tonight and to start patrolling tomorrow morning. Any questions?" Staff Sergeant Martin O'Neil spoke up, "What's the R.O.E. LT?" Frost picked up her helmet and let it dangle at her side on her finger tips, "R.O.E. states any armed individual is to be considered hostile but we are not to engage until we are fired upon. Anything else?" No one spoke. "Alright we move out in two hours, get your teams prepped. Dismissed." Frost tossed her helmet into the back seat of the Warthog and slid into the passenger's seat. She let out a sigh and pulled out a data pad. Her eyes skimmed whatever was on the screen. Miles turned and walked over to his team's Warthog.

As he approached the three other men in his fire team turned and looked at him. One of them spoke. "What's the word sarge?" He placed his helmet on the ground at his feet and slid into a low crouch. "Pack your bags boys, were going on a little trip."

(New chapter soon ~AH)


End file.
